Throughout this application various publications are referred to. Full citations for the references may be found at the end of the specification. The disclosures of these publications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety into the subject application to more fully describe the art to which the subject disclosure pertains.
The current standard procedure for treating a patient with epilepsy undergoing a convulsive seizure is administration of benzodiazepines, usually by intravenous or intramuscular delivery. Phenytoin may be administered if a second drug is needed. (See, e.g., Tyson Pillow et al.) Both of these drugs have known undesirable side-effects.
Autism spectrum disorder (ASD) manifest itself in a wide array of symptoms. Some subjects with ASD experience physical self-injurious behavior, which is harmful to the subject—such as head-banging, hand-biting, excessive scratching, and is distressing to caregivers (see Edelson, Autism Research Institute)
In embodiments, the present disclosure addresses the need for a new method and product for treating and ameliorating seizures, including epileptic seizures, during their occurrence.
In embodiments, the present disclosure addresses the need for a new method and product for treating and ameliorating self-injurious behavior, in subjects with ASD, during its occurrence.